A Simple Song (Reapertale AU)
by Broken Logic And Fandom Trash
Summary: I decided to make a short, one chapter story about Sans and Frisk singing beautifully. If I get enough requests (And you suggest the song..) I'll do a Chapter Two.
1. Chapter 1

Toriel was humming, sitting in a patch of flowers. The life goddess heard two voices singing in the distance.

"the roses to a br-" Sans stopped halfway through the line, noticing Toriel had come over. He pulled his hood over his face as Frisk waved.

"Sans? Why did you stop?" Toriel questioned, actually loving the voice Sans had been singing in.

"uhh.. because..." Sans didn't finish that sentence, he had no legitamite reason. Toriel chuckled softly. "Please do continue." Tori said, smiling.

Frisk nodded, but then whispered something to Sans. "s-start over? uh.. ok. we weren't that deep in anyway." Sans agreed, giving a nervous smile.

"The first Alice walked into the woods of Wonderland, bravely with a fearsome sword held tightly in her hand. Slicing down whatever laid in her unyielding wrath, leaving chaos in her wake by a red bloody path." Frisk began, Toriel being slightly shocked by two things. One, Frisk had such a beautiful voice. Two, the lyrics.

"Then Alice strayed too far, lost within the woods, giving into all her sins, locking her away for good. Much like the gruesome path that marked her evil ways, still her life remains a mystery 'till this very day." Frisk finished the first part, and Toriel realized this was where Sans would begin.

"second alice was a tame and tender gentle man, singing songs to all the folks who lived in wonderland." Sans had an amazing singing voice. Tori smiled warmly again. He most likely thought he sounded horrible.

"everyday he'd sing away to all the girls and boys, one by one he's spreading evil slowly with his voice. whenever he would sing, people gathered round. madness took ahold of him, shot him dead to the ground." Toriel was once again shocked. Then again, Sans would pick this song, being the God of Death and all.

"blood stained the roses to a bright and somber red, once loved and enjoyed by all, the man was left for dead." Sans finished the second part. Toriel prepared to clap as she realized there was more. She lowered her hands and just listened.

"The third Alice was a lovely girl from Wonderland. Beautiful, the girl was born into a life so grand." Frisk sang again, and Toriel thought the murderous turns were over.

"She charmed all the people to her every beck and call, then she birthed a kingdom that would rise above them all." Toriel was wrong.

"This Alice was then crowned, turned into a queen. Ruling all the people here, lost within a crazy dream. So afraid of death the girl was mindless and warped. Once a gorgeous ruler, now she's just an ugly corpse." Toriel didn't like where this song was going. But, third part over, here came Sans. But, she realized, they were preparing for a duet.

"Find the bright forest path, that's where the journey starts." "a tea party with blue roses, that's where the forest parts." Forest? Blue roses? Wait a moment, those where from the first two parts! Toriel smiled. The song was coming to a close!

"The invite from the queen it actually was, the trump card, **the ace of hearts!** " They were now singing at the same time. It started at "the ace of hearts".

" **The fourth Alice was a pair of siblings who were twins. Straying into Wonderland is where their tale begins. Wandering across the land, they passed through many doors. Curious of this new place, they traveled and explored**." A slight pause?

"The stubborn older sister!" "the clever younger brother" "Were close to see the nature of the **true Alice at hand**." A duet, starting at "true".

" **Both will never wake up from the from the dream that they had planned. Forever they'll wander hopelessly in Wonderland!** " The song was over. Sans say Toriel's expression and was about the leave, when Tori grabbed his wrist. "You are both excellent singers, but teaching Frisk such horrid lyrics?!" Toriel sighed, grabbed Frisk's hand, and walked back to the patch of flowers. "...sorry tori..." Sans stood, hanging his head.


	2. Update

I'm discontinuing this fanfic.

I've lost interest in it, and I frankly cannot complete something I've lost interest in.

Please PM me to adopt this story and continue it, if you'd like. 


End file.
